There are prior art devices which are used to treat ankle pain by immobilizing the ankle and the foot. Such devices include tape, elastic wrappings, lace-up braces, or slip-on braces with straps. Other prior art devices include high top shoes with supports and inflatable bladders covering the ankle bones to support the ankle.
Like ankle pain, heel pain is also a relatively common complaint. However, heel pain is medically and anatomically distinguishable from ankle pain rendering prior art ankle braces ineffective in treating heel pain without also affecting the range of motion of the ankle. Therefore, a need can be seen for effective ways to treat heel pain without affecting the range of motion of the ankle.
The ethiology of heel pain includes (1) trauma, such as contusions; (2) bio-mechanical conditions such as Pes Plano Valgus and Equinus; (3) anatomical abnormalities such as heel spurs, narrow heels, and a decreased plantar fat pad; (4) inflammatory problems such as bursitis, tendonitis, plantar fascitis, calcaneoapophysitis; and (5) poorly fitted shoes.
Prior art methods to treat heel pain include ice therapy, limiting weight bearing, heel pads, heel cups, orthotic devices, surgical procedures, immobilization casting, and oral and injected anti-inflammatory medications.
Another device owned by the common Assignee of the present invention U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,525. There is disclosed a heel stabilizing device which takes advantage of an elastic sleeve adapted to fit around the foot with cushioning pads positioned laterally to stabilize the foot. This invention represents a variation of that device, offered specifically for a reduction of plantar shock absorption for heel pain with a device that can be used with or without a shoe.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an elastic sleeve medical (orthotic) device that can simultaneously provide plantar shock absorption for heel pain, reduce inflammation with optional cold therapy, and at the same time treat edema and swelling with compression.
The above primary objective is provided with a device which fits like a stocking and feels comfortable such that it can easily be worn in the environment of using a shoe, for example an athletic shoe if one desires to do so.
The method of accomplishing these as well as other objectives of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter.